1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an improvement in a diesel engine, and more particularly to a system for suppressing the vibration of the diesel engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, diesel engines employ so-called compression ignition and are two to three times higher in compression ratio than spark ignition engines such as gasoline or petrol fueled engines. Accordingly, the work done during compression stroke becomes much greater, thereby causing torque fluctuation and engine speed fluctuation. This tendency is conspicuous particularly at engine idling, constituting a cause for increasing engine vibration. In addition, since the diesel engine is usually not provided with an intake air throttle valve, intake air noise is released out without being damped. The thus released noise is offensive to the ear particularly at idling in which the level of the other noise is relatively low.